The present invention refers to a test stand for motors, especially for motor saws and the like, for providing an optional test load of the motor.
When servicing and repairing internal combustion motors, e.g. for motor saws, power lawn mowers and the like, it is often necessary to make certain adjustments of e.g. the carburetor and the ignition system, when the motor is working and is loaded. In order to simulate actual operation conditions the motor can be loaded in different ways. This is usually done by the use of so-called test stands, to which the driving axles of the motors are coupled.
The most frequent test stands are of the kind where the test load is loaded by magnetic brakes or water brakes. In these types of test stands permanent magnets, electromagnets or impellers, respectively, are used as retarding or braking elements. Strap brakes and disc brakes having brake straps and brake discs as retarding elements are also used. These previously known test stands require many parts and are therefore complicated and require extensive maintenance. For this reason the test stands are expensive to manufacture and to operate.